


Aching to feel

by Blushing_Tomato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Horny, Lime, Satsuki's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing_Tomato/pseuds/Blushing_Tomato
Summary: Satsuki couldn't stop thinking of her in the most obscene ways.





	Aching to feel

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy a horny Satsuki. :)

She was laughing. Crystal-clear and light, oblivious of the world and of what people could think of her. At least, that’s what Satsuki was thinking during an umpteenth contemplation. She didn’t have any idea of what he could think or feel when she was near. Because, despite his impassive and almost gloomy face, he felt too many things that couldn’t be said out loud.

He wanted to dominate her.

He wanted to soil her.

He wanted to remove this damn innocence plastered on her lips.

He wanted her to scream his name in the most obscene way possible.

He wanted her to be his.

A need that he was maintaining to satisfy each time he was seeing her perfect body, craving to have her during at least a night. He wanted to travel across her whole body with his hands and his mouth, softly, slowly, an unknown territory but yet desirable….

And then she began to smile, and all he wanted was to tear this damn smile off, and to whisper in her ear the most crazy things, the content of his most beautiful dreams. The mouth he wanted to taste so bad- surely the most delicious dish to ever exist, these curves he wanted to draw with his fingers in order to know each millimeters of it, this gaze he wanted to see begging for him, asking him for more while he was taking her against this wall… Just here, in front of everyone, to show that she was his and his only…

This girl was driving Satsuki crazy, more and more at each passing second. The way she was looking at him, with her half-lidded eyes, as if she was sending him a message…

_Come, I’m waiting for you…_

And his mind was spinning, spinning and spinning. New pictures were printed in his mind, more impure than the later. He was ready to jump, not caring about the consequences, because she was tempting him so much that Satsuki was wondering if it was possible to be that irresistible. He swallowed, noticing only now that his throat was dry, and she was so close.

Yes, he noticed just now that she was only centimeters away from him, intoxicated by her perfume, sugary and captivating.

“Are you alright ?”

Satsuki wanted to answer her, straight in the eyes, that he was thinking of fucking her on this desk, but he caught a hold on himself. Leaning over him, he could almost see her cleavage, her smooth skin only asking to be marked. From now on, he was having difficulties to hide his excitation. Unable to answer, he stared at her, out of breath, and she tilted her head, worried.

“Are you sure you’re okay ? Your face is red…”

And she did the unforgivable. A hand on his forehead, and Satsuki was going insane. A simple contact, of course, but the sensation of her skin against his own was making his heart and mind lose it. In a abrupt gesture, he removed her hand from his face and got up from his seat.

“I don’t need you to worry about me, I’m fine.”

And he left. Satsuki didn’t need her pity, her kindness, her naivety… But she was so perfect, so attractive and pure that it blurred his eyesight.

He wanted to take off that purity he hated so much. And only Satsuki had the right to.


End file.
